


Watashi Ha Yurei No Sonzai Wo Shinjiteinai

by Sugar_Kaede



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Bisexual Komaeda Nagito, Bisexual Nanami Chiaki, Dead Hinata Hajime, Dead Komaeda Nagito, Dead Nanami Chiaki, Eventual Komahinanami, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, KomaHinaNami, Makoto and Kyoko are Kaede’s parents, Multi, OT3, POV Akamatsu Kaede, Polyamory, Slow Burn, eventual OT3, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_Kaede/pseuds/Sugar_Kaede
Summary: 12 year old Kaede Akamatsu know how or why but she could see ghosts.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. Prologue

Kaede Akamatsu had always been a lonely child. Her older sister dying at a young age she was used to being by herself at home alone at this point. 

She had taught herself how to cook when her parents were out, her parents never neglected her but they weren’t always around.

She insisted to her parents that she could do things while they were gone by herself. 

Her parents had wanted to teach her how to cook but her old babysitter taught her when she was eleven she beat them to a punch to their dismay. 

She knew how to cook the basic things. Frozen pizza, ramen and grilled cheese sandwiches. 

She could live just off of ramen itself fine.  
  
Her parents Kyoko and Makoto Akamatsu were wonderful people. They made sure that when they were gone Kaede had enough to eat and she could function on her own.

Her parents had baby’d her a little bit, but she didn’t mind it was nice to be taken care of in the twelve year old’s mind.

Her parents were out of town on a business trip together for the rest of Christmas break.

They already spent their Christmas together with her before they had left. 

Her parents even got her a piano for Christmas and a video game console, the Nintendo switch she got a couple of games for it too.

She was extremely grateful to her parents and loved them dearly but they could be a bit too overbearing at times.  
  
Kaede opened her phone Lock Screen, she put in her code then checked the date and time. 

“January 1st, 1:00 Happy new year mom, dad.” She sniffled. She then then whispered to herself holding a stuffed bunny closely.

She closed her eyes, her long eyelashes fluttering on her eyelids. It might have been a dumb wish but she decided it wouldn’t hurt to say out loud.   
  
“I wish for somebody to be my friend this year, I wish for someone who won’t leave me.” Her voiced wavered as she stuttered the rest of her ‘wish’ out.  
  
“Please.. maybe send me an angel, no send me the nicest angels you have.” 

She gently opened her eyes, nothing and changed she was right maybe her wish was stupid.   
  


But maybe.. just maybe it wasn’t so stupid after all.


	2. There Are Weirder Ways to Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede makes some friends.

Kaede silently awoke. 

Nothing had changed, that wish really must have been stupid.  
  
She slowly sat up but heard nothing but silence. 

The silence of her empty home deafening. 

She was pushed out of her thoughts when she heard a loud noise coming from downstairs.

* * *

Chiaki didn’t know how or even why.  
But.. she was dead.   
  


Her translucent form stood in a long hallway. She stood still for a moment, as if this was a bad dream and she would wake up any minute.  
  


She counted to three inside her head, but nothing had happened. 

This was all.. real.   
  


  
Had she really died?   
  


  
She floated around the hallway, her translucent form going through the furniture.   
  


Her hair looked like it had been tampered with somehow.. 

Her pale pink hair color now adorned a black ash color.

Chiaki knew what she _used_ to look like before.. you know her death. 

But.. the thing was that, she couldn’t remember exactly how had she **died**. 

She was taken away from her thoughts as she heard a soft voice coming from the upstairs.   
  
Chiaki didn’t think that anyone had lived in the house, she had spent what seemed like ages (to the sleepy girl) in that hallway. 

She felt her vision blur as more thoughts came to her. 

~~Is she dead?~~

~~if she’s dead.~~

~~how did she die?~~

~~did someone kill-~~

She can’t be **dead**..  
  


Right?  
  


Her whole form shook as she drifted towards the smaller room to the upstairs.

Before she went through the door. She stopped herself for a moment. What if they saw her? What would she do then—

Her thoughts were interrupted by what seemed to be a young girl’s voice.   
  
“Please.. send me an angel, no the nicest angels you have.” The young girl sniffled as if she had been crying..  
  
  
From then on, Chiaki had put it upon herself to watch over that young girl. 

Chiaki had made sure that the girl, she had learned that her name was Kaede was safe.   
  
When Kaede played games by herself on multiplayer consoles, Chiaki took it upon herself to play as the ‘bot’ 

She always had a smile on her face when she played games with these ‘bots’. 

Chiaki was fine with Kaede never knowing of her existence of watching over her.

  
She had a comfortable system watching over her before **they** arrived.   
  


* * *

Kaede paced around her bedroom. Her switch in hand. 

Her hands shook as she cried, and she was doing so well too.

Maybe if she hadn’t thought about school it wouldn’t have made her feel bad. 

Kaede was rarely upset over anything, but.. the memories of bullies and teachers calling her name remained in her mind. 

She could remember when her teacher had given her, her grade. He had told her ‘Kaede.. you can do better than this’  
  


What those cruel kids had said to her. ‘Piano freak! Can’t even tell the difference between a triangle and octogon!’ 

That day she cried for the first time in weeks.

and she was doing so well...

“I tried, I tried, I tried my best, I tried my best—“ She repeated this until her hands shook and until she ran out of tears.   
  


“I- I- I tried my b-best!” She silently sobbed into her knees.

Her hot tears spilled out from her eyes, her lilac eyes rimmed red and puffy.

  
Her game fell to the floor in a thud.   
  


  
Before she knew it. Three ghosts stood in front of her. 


	3. Kaede’s panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede makes three friends.

Kaede’s breath hitched as she stared at the ghosts.   
  


She couldn’t believe her eyes.

There were three ghosts right in front of her. 

  
What? 

Ghosts aren't real— 

~~but then-how-?~~

  
She stared at their translucent forms. Her breathing steadied as she wiped her eyes of her tears.   
  


But as soon as she wiped her tears more came falling.   
  


She was terrified.

~~What if they kill her?~~   
  


~~Are they haunting her?-~~

~~  
Can ghosts even kill-!?~~

The first ghost looked at her with a sympathetic look on her face.   
  


The first ghost who looked about the age of a teenager had black ashy hair, her hair looking a pale pink if you looked hard enough.   
  


Kaede’s form shook as she looked up to the ghost girl.   
  


The ghost girl had a eight-bit hair pin in her hair and she wore a teal sweater with stripes adorning the sleeve bottom. 

She had a pink tied bow wrapped around her neck, she smiled at Kaede.   
  
From her place on the floor she was terrified. She considered running away or crying to her parents

~~But she couldn’t even do that.~~   
  


~~Because... She was alone.  
  
~~

She was scared out of her mind.   
  


~~Then why was the ghost girl acting so nice...... ?~~

Did she feel bad for a lonely girl crying her eyes out from her closet. 

Or maybe- 

No let’s try not to think about that..

  
She whipped her long blonde hair around to face the ghost girl.   
  


“p-please don’t kill me-“ She sniffled sharply as more tears began to fall from her face.   
  


~~She really is a crybaby isn’t she?-~~

~~I don’t want to die-~~

The second ghost whipped his head towards her, he looked around the age of a teenager as well.   
  


He had brown hair and what looked like an ahoge just like hers, but it was bigger than the one she had. 

The first ghost boy was wearing a white shirt with short sleeves and he had a dark green tie some of the inside of the tie looked a lighter green. 

Her breathing hitched again as he stared at her. 

He didn’t say a thing but had a confused look on his face.   
  


She then looked to the last ghost, he looked around the age of a teenager as well.   
  


He had a sickly pale face much like hers and he wore a white shirt with red with a long dark green jacket adorned with red pattens on the side. 

He had white hair, did he have albinism? Cause he looks so young-

His hair looked really soft, it looked as curly and messy as her hair did. 

The brown haired ghost boy put his hand on her shoulder.   
  


To her dismay, she could feel his hand.   
  
~~She could feel his hand~~

~~she could feel his hand~~

~~She could feel his-~~

His translucent form looked down at her, he smiled.   
  


“Hey hey, your okay kid your ok we aren’t gonna hurt you. We promise.” He gently rubbed her shoulder. 

it was nice.   
  


~~But how could she feel his arm-~~

~~He’s dead-~~

”Y-you aren’t gonna hurt me?-“ She sniffled and wiped down her tears which couldn’t stop falling from her face.

”No we aren't.” The brown haired boy smiled at her and wiped her tears from her face.

Her body shook.   
  


“B-but then how- How-“ Her red rimmed eyes going wide in confusion.   
  


The ghost girl smiled at her again. “Hey hey hey! Cheer up don’t worry we won’t hurt you.. even if we are **dead**.”   
  
The white haired ghost flinched at the word. 

She quickly realized her mistake and smiled nervously at him. 

“Well I guess we owe an explanation huh Kaede?” The brown haired boy spoke again softly as if he could scare her any minute.   
  


~~Which was mostly true.~~   
  


Kaede just nodded and wiped her tears again. 

“My name is Hajime Hinata. It’s nice to finally meet you outside of watching you all day, Kaede.” The brown haired ghost with the ahoge softly smiled at her and patted her head.   
  


The ghost girl smiled and straightened up to look at her. “My name is Chiaki Nanami, I’ve been here ever since the first day of January.”

”Huh?- really? But how-“ Kaede stumbled on her words. She felt overwhelmed and scared to be honest.

The ghost girl laughed. “I mean why not, your fun to play video games with and you seem so lonely.” 

“..Wait is that why the bots I always go up against are so hard to beat?” Kaede managed to give a small smile.

She then wiped her puffy eyes again.   
  


The ghost girl nodded and smiled at her trying to make her at least a little bit more calm.

Kaede’s breathing steadied slightly as she calmed down a bit.   
  


The last ghost looked at her, he looked like he didn’t even know what to say. “Uhm hello I don’t think trash like would be worthy of introducing myself to someone as hopeful as you-“

The two other ghosts yelled at him in irritation. “Nagito!”

The boy sighed. “Fine..”

He quickly smiled at her. “I’m honored to introduce myself to someone so hopeful. Hello Kaede, My name is Nagito Komaeda you might not remember someone as insignificant as me.” 

“Wha- Of course I’d think I remember a ghosts name.. Um I don’t think you should put yourself down like that-“

Kaede was utterly confused, a ghost with self esteem issues? a ghost with an ahoge like her and a ghost who plays video games with her?   
  


This .. is a lot to take in all one day.   
  


It’s only been one week into January.

Maybe these were the friends that she so desperately wished for..

”So now that you know who we are, can you please stop crying it doesn’t suit you.” The second ghost, Hajime smiled at her again. 

She sniffled and rubbed her nose and eyes free of tears.

The other boy looked at her. “You must be pretty overwhelmed right?”

She simply nodded.

The ghost girl spoke again, Chiaki. “Why don’t you come with us? You did wish for some friends didn’t you?” 

The three of them motioned their for her to take.   
  
A lone tear feel from her face as she took their hands.   
  


The three ghosts wrapped her into a hug.   
  


She’d figure out how they were able to touch her but how she couldn’t see them before now.

But for now.. she finally had company and didn’t feel so lonely by herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter thank for for the kudos! I would love to see opinions on the story as well! 
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter


	4. The Despairful Punishment of Chiaki Nanami!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede asks about how the ghosts died. Starting with Chiaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ⚠️ Mention of death and Chiaki Nanami’s DR3 execution description. 
> 
> I hope I did the execution at least some justice. This chapter took a while it was fun to get into this kind of tone in this chapter thus it Twas created. I hope I did good angst

it’s been a few days since she’s met her new ghost friends. Which sounds weird out of context. 

The four of them spent most of their time playing video games together and they would mostly talk the whole time. Even if they were ghosts Kaede enjoyed their company.   
  


They had tried to teach her how to cook on her own. It was a failure, Chiaki ending up falling asleep, can ghosts even fall asleep?, and Hajime yelled at Nagito for getting the recipe wrong. 

  
So yeah it ended in disaster, but that didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it. Kaede was dreading asking them exactly why and how they’re even here. She had so many questions, as she should. Like how were they able to touch her their first meeting? And how is she able to see them and others can’t? How come they’re at **her** house?

most importantly ~~how did they die~~

It wasn’t like she was gonna sue whoever killed them or something. It seemed like a good idea in her mind, but people would question why a kid was trying to avenge three dead people she didn’t even know. 

She felt less lonely with them, it was nice kinda like having her parents at home with her. The three of them were sort of parental figures for her, but more in a aunt slash uncle way. She still missed her parents dearly despite that. 

Whenever her parents went on trips like this she would feel this way. Kaede was a bit more attached to her parents, it was a little overbearing sometimes but her parents didn’t mind it. That’s part of why she always made sure that Chiaki, Hajime, and Nagito were still around.

it felt like a cruel trick on her whenever she couldn’t find them, they were usually pulling a joke on her which she didn’t always appreciate. 

if she were to describe her issue on attachment, the books and articles on Google she read would say it was something called attachment issues. She didn’t really understand what it meant, but it described her issue entirely. 

Despite her nerves she decided that she was gonna ask about their pasts and how they died to her ghost friends today. She was anxious, but she had to be brave and do it even so.

If they declined to tell them about it, that was fine with her. After all it wasn’t her business. 

* * *

  
She hastily walked out of the living room, then into her Mom’s office. Hajime was investigating the room, her mom’s magnifying glass floating up in the air courtesy of Nagito and Chiaki. 

She gave a slight chuckle at the sight. “Sorry about touching your Mom’s detective stuff Kaede.” Nagito floated next to her apologetically.

She sighed tiredly. “It’s fine honestly, just as long as she doesn’t find out about you guys being here in the first place it’s fine.” Nagito simply nodded and the magnifying glass fell to the floor. Surprisingly it didn’t break. 

“Huh, I’m surprised that didn’t break...” Hajime trailed off chuckling. “Yeah it could have gone crash, shardd, click!” Kaede laughed then imitated the shard falling. 

Chiaki laughed and put her hands into her ghostly pockets, ghostly due to the fact that her pockets were in her outfit and she was indeed a ghost. 

“So.. Uh if you guys are ready, do you each wanna say how you ended up here..” Her hands fiddled with each other as she spoke. “I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to-!” 

Hajime and Nagito shared a dark look. While Chiaki sighed but softly smiled at her. “It’s fine honestly it’s not that bad I can talk about it if they don’t want to talk about it.” 

Hajime sighed, but nodded. Nagito silently agreed. “It’s not too bad of a way to go out, so don’t be worried about it m’kay Kaede?”

Kaede smiled nervously, but nodded. “Yeah..” 

“Well, I don’t remember how I died too well. It’s really fuzzy but I know most of the details.” Chiaki stared at a case file on her Mom’s shelf and gave a tiny yawn. She looked at the picture on it and sighed. Kaede stayed quite motioning for her to go on.

“When I died, I was stabbed a bunch of times basically. I wasn’t exactly murdered it was more sinister than that.” Hajime and Nagito both had dark looks at her words. 

Kaede felt the urge to gulp, preparing for the worst. Chiaki calmly smiled at the three of them, trying to reassure them it’s ok. But it wasn’t fine. Talking about something like this. But it had to be done sometime.   
  
“I can’t remember it too well but there was this girl mocking me through the television.” She put her hand on her chin in thought, trying to remember. “She had pink hair in two ponytails, she made me go though this game- or at least that’s what she called it.” 

“She also said something about despair.. She said that this was my punishment. I went through it and she gave me a count of numbers and she’d turn off the deadly traps.” Kaede was then reminded of a story her parents told her about something close to this.

Something about some kind of tragedy..

“She cheated and at the count of seven another deathly trap stabbed me in the leg. I was already bleeding pretty badly and it was painful to say the least.” She stayed calm throughout her words. Hajime and Nagito’s faces void of emotions looking disturbed. 

“I kept walking and it hurt badly. But I still had hope.” She smiled sadly and sighed. 

“Then I made it to the end of the hallway There was a door and I saw what looked like to be my classmates and I was desperate to get back to them, yes even you Nagito.” He frowned and Hajime looked like he was close to slapping him. 

Chiaki sighed. “I walked through the door I was met with illusions of my old teacher and classmates. I swear I could hear my teachers voice talking to me, I walked towards her and and..” She stopped in-between her sentence. Kaede mentally braced herself while Nagito and Hajime looked close to depressed at her trailing off. 

“-And I was stabbed multiple times by a million spears.” 

Kaede’s heart dropped. “That’s terrible!- why would someone even do that?!?- that’s terrible.” Her hands shook as tears threatened to fall on her face.

Mental images of hearing Chiaki’s screams and blood rang through her head. Mocking her. Her breathing stiffened. 

Chiaki silently nodded. “Yeah.. it was torture.”   
  
Nagito and Hajime both had equally disturbed and saddened looks on their faces. The translucent tears on Nagito’s face took the cake for Kaede’s mentality. 

Hajime put his hands onto Kaede’s shoulders saying nothing but silently comforting her. 

“Hey hey, it’s ok I’m here now right? It’s alright, it’s ok I promise.” She smiled again at them. “It didn’t hurt that much.” 

Kaede frowned sadly. “I wish I was there, I could have helped. Maybe I could have told someone.”

She had a suprised but intrigued look on her face. “There’s nothing you could have done. You probably weren’t even born yet then.”   
  
“Yeah.. but still I wish I could have done something, I just have one question for you.” Chiaki nodded. “Sure, ask away it’s alright with me.” 

“If that’s how you died then how is your hair different?.” Chiaki let out a surprised noise, as if she hadn’t thought of that. 

“You said your hair color was pink right? Then why is it black now?” Kaede pointed at her hair. 

“I- I’m not sure... I cant remember. My body must of been tampered with or something like that...” She gripped her faded backpack strap as she spoke. 

“Well it could have been possible...” Hajime looked at Chiaki hesitant.   
  


“Yeah maybe... Well, Nagito, Hajime if you two don’t wanna uh.. say how you died that’s totally ok-! Considering how you all seem to know each other at the time of your deaths.” She didn’t want to be inconsiderate of their feelings so she didn’t wanna push it too much. 

Nagito crossed his arms. “That’s alright with me. I’m fine with talking about it. Such trash as myself deserved the death I got.”

Kaede didn’t respond. Her face scrunched up in confusion. Hajime looked at Nagito in annoyance. Chiaki chuckled at Hajime’s annoyed look. 

“It’s alright Nagito, you aren’t trash and you didn’t deserve to die. None of you did.” She smiled softly at Hajime and Nagito. Kaede was just left to twiddle her thumbs at her own expense, it was their moment not hers.   
  
“Yeah. Nagito you aren't trash! Say it with me or else! You aren’t trash!” She grabbed Nagito’s translucent shoulders despite her being shorter than him and him being a ghost. In spirit she grabbed his shoulders. 

“I’m not trash?-“ He worded it more like a question. She sighed. “At least you tried, that sounded more like a question than a statement. The point is you aren’t trash.”   
  
“Well, maybe you could tell us about what happened to you some other time Nagito.” Hajime sighed with an annoyed look on his face. 

Chiaki nodded “Yeah.. maybe some other time tomorrow would be a good time I think.”   
  
“Yeah sure tomorrow, you’re right even trash like me can understand that.” Kaede sighed and silently agreed with them. 

So at the very least maybe she could get the whole story of these what happened to them. Maybe then she could understand why that pink haired girl had sounded so familiar, like a villain in a story she’s heard before.

Those punishments.. and that mysterious story of a tragedy told by her parents. How the words it’s punishment time ringed in her mind.

Chiaki’s story was the first of a despairful tragedy she had yet to unravel. But like a detective much like her own mother she planned to understand that mystery and much like her father’s helpfulness wanted to help the ghosts with their own trauma from this ‘tragedy’

  
I mean it’s the least she can do for them being there for her this whole time right? 


	5. The Despairfilled Punishment of Nagito Komaeda!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede has a nightmare and can’t sleep. Nagito comes and tries his best to comfort her. It the process he tells her something about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW ⚠️ Mention of death and hanging
> 
> Damn this took so long to write haha. Nagito’s death here is a reference to a damage execution for him. Credit to the person who came up with it. I couldn’t remember who came up with it. So if I end up finding their socials or something I’ll credit them. Anyways I got some more angst for ya your welcome. Leave comments and kudos on what could possibly happen next maybe I’ll get it to happen you never know.

Kaede sighed as she squirmed around her bed. She couldn’t sleep. Maybe it was on the account that she had a nightmare of that same pink haired girl pigtailed girl giving her, her own punishment. The words she mocked to her rang inside her head over and over again.

The monochromatic bear’s hammer pushing the button with a game over screen as she was pulled away from someone. About 15 or so people were in the room. Her neck held onto a chain. The girl’s words of It’s Punishment time! The ultimate Pianist Kaede Akamatsu’s Punishment!

The noise in her head couldn’t stop. It was infuriating. It was like she couldn’t breathe. She was held up onto a giant piano. It lasted for hours. 

Her neck hung onto the piano as she was forced to play a beginners song, her feet bounced again and again onto the piano keys. With every push her head hurt. At the end she felt her neck snap and pink blood falling down her neck. Her hanging figure atop the Piano. 

Even if it was a dream, it made her afraid for her life. That dream just came out of nowhere, how and why? Why her execution? What did she do to deserve this. 

She squirmed again. She stood up slowly. Her head still hurt but at least it wasn’t worse. Maybe she could grab some water quietly, maybe Chiaki, Hajime or Nagito wouldn’t notice if she did. 

If they knew what kind of dream she’d had they would immediately stop telling her about how they died. The executions she was told about. 

They had told her of other punishments and executions as well, all of them in some way depicted that pink haired girl and the monochromatic bear. She was told of a one women army punishment, and of fried teruteru and an AI’s punishment of Tetris.

They never told her any specifics of those people who got executed. It was definitely personal to them somehow. Considering Chiaki herself died through a punishment. 

Those descriptions of the executions surely made her empathic for the ones who went through it. It’s terrible how one person could do that to another for the sake of despair and their own terrible happiness.

She was sure that she would have more dreams of those punishments. But that was another day. For now she just wanted to focus on getting that water. 

Her hands shook slightly as she grabbed her door knob. It opened swiftly, and she slowly walked down the hallway. Her hands continued shaking as she walked towards the stairs. 

She walked into the kitchen. She took a stool and stood on it to get a cup from a higher place than she could reach. She was surprised that she was able to not male too much noise. She pulled open the fridge, it was much louder than she excepted.

She grabbed the water pitcher and filled her cup. She drowned the cup down. Her throat still felt dry from the dream, it was like she actually had been ... 

* * *

  
She was interrupted by a loud noise from the corner. Kaede assumed that it must have been either Chiaki, Nagito or Hajime. It was more likely it was Hajime or Nagito since Chiaki usually wouldn’t be down here at this hour. It was then currently 3AM. 

She filled up her cup again and called out for the ghost. “Hello, I know you’re there.”

“Ah I see of course you could recognize someone like me-“ Nagito appeared in front of her. “How come your up this late? Is something wrong you look shaken.” 

She internally face palmed, of course he would notice that she was shaken. He was good at reading people it wasn’t expected from him but he could. “Uhm well I kinda had a nightmare. But it wasn’t that bad honest!” 

“Mhmm if your sure, I don’t think that’s true. Are you lying to me Kaede?” He stared at her blankly. She rubbed her elbow “Uhm uhhh maybe- sorry I just don’t wanna talk about it...” 

He nodded. “I understand. Must have been something to do with those punishments right? It has nothing to do with you but it still affects you huh.” She quietly nodded and took a sip of her cup of water.   
  
“Yeah.. I shouldn’t care so much but I do? It’s weird.” She sighed her hands slightly shook again. She couldn’t stop herself from looking down. “If it makes you feel any better Kaede, I can tell you about what happened to me.” 

“W-what? Really are you sure-“ She didn’t know if she was even ready for another one. She hoped it wasn’t too bad. “You don’t have to-“ He interrupted her. “It’s fine truly it is, I know Chiaki and Hajime would be uncomfortable if I were to say it with them here.” 

“So it’s much better for us and them if we talk about it now.” She wanted to stop him from even mentioning it. She didn’t want him to remember those terrible times. But if this was a way he could help her and she could help him. In a way it would be ok. 

“Alright then. Fine.” She sighed again and took another sip of her drink. He sat went next to her. 

They sat in silence for a second before he spoke. “Again, the memory is a little hazy of what happened to my body and so on.” She silently nodded and let him continue.   
  


“The bear, Monokuma compiled the game over screen. There was a sprite of me on the screen the sprite of the bear pulled me to my punishment. I was strapped onto a life sized colorful dart board most likely to test my luck. It was like darts a bit but I was the one being aimed at.” She let out a oh sound as she stared at the dartboard on the wall.

How ironic, she thought to note that she should throw out that dartboard into an incinerator later. 

His description of what happened was far more detailed than she excepted. Which meant it must have been the worst thing he’s ever been put through. Or he can remember something as bad as this too vividly. She stayed quiet to let him continue.   
  
“My arms and legs were restrained by metal restraints on the dart board. Multiple darts flew at my head.” He strained a small smile at her before continuing. 

“One managed to scratch my right check as the bear pushed the a red button which made more darts continue to fly out.” He noticed her shaken form and sighed. He softly patted her arm. To calm her nerves down some more. She could barely feel his hand but it was sort of comforting. 

“By then there were many or so few darts around me. None of them ended up hitting me though, only that one managed to. Monokuma soon got frustrated and spammed the button over and over again until-“ He stopped, his breathing hitched slightly as if he was just remembering it for the first time. But it had a toll on him, even if he already had remembered it. 

“Until one dart flew itself at my chest. And then finally my head. That was when my luck ran out.” 

Maybe he was right. There are worst things that can happen. Like that- is that what’s he is trying to teach her? Or did he just wanna tell her what happened to him to get it out of the way. It could be either knowing Nagito.

“T-that’s really- bad did it hurt?” Her words stumbled then she took another sip of water, conveniently she filled it up beforehand. He nodded. “Mhmm.. If i’m being honest bringing up these bad memories about myself makes me feel even a tiny bit better.” 

“Messed up right?”   
  
She thought for a second. Is it really messed up? “Not really, at least I don’t think so.. Uhm remembering these kind of things can help but only to some degree. For others it can be uncomfortable I bet.” 

He nodded again and sighed. “Yeah.. I get that, it just makes me feel better. Like as if I deserved that death.” 

“No.. you didn’t. You didn’t deserve it. You just keep going back to it because.. because you want to remember a time where you were suffering, cuz you think you deserve it.” 

He looked at her in surprise. “Wow, that’s really smart Kaede even for a twelve year old.” He smiled again. “Thanks for putting up with me.” 

Kaede quietly sighed and laughed. “Ha, sure but if anything we put up with each other.” 

How he died, was terrible but It made her feel a little better in a way. Even comforting him about it made her feel even a little better about her nightmare. It was like being comforted by a scary story or something. 

It still sucks how he died in pain. Kaede hadn’t even thought about how much those executions must have affected the person going through it. It almost felt as if it wasn’t real. Like fiction. But. It was entirely real. 

It felt like what they’d told her was completely fictional. But it was real. To some extent she didn’t know the full story. But she intended to find out.


	6. Kaede’s Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede goes out by herself to the store. While the trio stays home and help themselves to playing Kaede’s video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun making this chapter. It’s more of a filler for what I have planned next but it’s gonna be with it I promise. Again I hope you enjoy this chapter. Comments and kudos are welcome!

Yawning as she walked, Kaede’s shoes tapped atop the sidewalk. She had a few errands to run on her own. Hajime was a bit worried that something could happen to her, while Chiaki and Nagito assured him that she would be fine.

She’d run errands like this before, but not usually by herself she usually went with her dad or aunt Komaru who was always conveniently around when she was told to run errands. But this time she was doing it alone since she’d run out of ramen, since it was the only thing she knew how to cook she had to go to the store to buy more.

Since she didn’t know how to cook with the stuff in the fridge and the attempt at teaching Kaede how to cook failed she was going to buy some more ramen from the local store. 

She wore a simple outfit, since she didn’t wanna attract attention to herself. Surely someone would notice a kid at the store. She was pretty short too so it could happen. But she wasn’t worried too much after all most of the shop owners around knew who she was, and that if she was running errands her parents must not be around. On another trip her parents would always be on is what they usually said about them. 

She nearly tripped as she came up to the entrance of the small convenience store. She dust herself off and walked forwards. 

* * *

  
Hajime was annoyed, too annoyed to function properly. He was currently mad at Nagito for almost breaking a vase. He himself was near it, by Nagito’s luck as he floated by it fell. Then Hajime had to catch it and by even more ridiculous luck he caught it. 

That base must have cost at least a few million yen if it was a antique. Kaede’s parents seemed like the type, at least to him that would own some expensive stuff like that. They didn’t seem too wealthy but wealthy enough to go on ‘business trips’ and have antique vases. 

He was watching Nagito and Chiaki try to play a video game. It looked liked it was some Nintendo game or something. When he was alive he didn’t care too much for games or the media he was more focused on talent and his studies in the reserve course. 

Chiaki was the one who made him care for games and was probably crushed when he stopped coming to play with her, because of his own selfish needs to have a talent.

It felt stupid. It **was** stupid.

He tried to knock out his intrusive thoughts with watching the two of them play the game. They looked happy playing the game, he thought that they would then both liking the kinds of things like that. It was nice to see them doing something like this together and happier then he’d think he would ever see either of them. 

With what happened with the tragedy and their deaths, Hajime hadn’t thought he would see them that happy again. When they were at school before everything they were happy, he noticed the two of them usually always hanging around each other. It wasn’t like he meant to spy on their friendship, they just looked happier back then, he had been a talentless reserve course it had served to him another reason to want to get into the main course badly. 

But the past didn’t matter anymore, no matter how much he dwelled on it. At least he wasn’t having an identity crisis anymore right? 

He tried to be at least not be to worried for Kaede. Since the three of them were there at her home it must have been their job to look after her right? Why else were they there. Well he didn’t know. He might as well it doesn’t matter to him what happens. 

He knew she was a independent kid, maybe too independent. She was rather naive as well so that was something too look out for if anything ever happened that was really terrible. 

Hajime almost wished that he could get taken out of his thoughts. Sometimes he was drowned in them. The intrusive yet annoying thoughts he had all the time. The most recent annoying one being trying to hug someone, no he didn’t specify who.

And no he didn’t wanna hug Nagito or Chiaki. Or that’s at least what he told himself. Every time he thought about it. 

He soon realized he was smiling to himself. He sort of flinched at the reflection of him smiling in the vase from earlier. It reminded him he was annoyed, yeah he was annoyed.

Yeah that’s what he kept telling himself. 

Even if he was **dead** now it didn’t mean he could come to terms with everything that happened. Heck Kaede didn’t even know half of what they went through. Her parents names were definitely familiar to him. But they weren’t familiar enough to make him remember, his memories were still hazy Chiaki and Nagito’s as well. Which is why it was so hard to remember what happened for them. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder, he slightly jumped then realized it was Chiaki.

“Hinata, you wanna play Animal crossing with us? We’re playing as Kaede’s character.” He looked at the television. A tiny character familiar to how Kaede looked on the screen. But with longer eyelashes and bigger eyes like a cartoon character. 

“Sure, also Chiaki you don’t have to keep calling me Hinata. You can just call me Hajime it’s easier.” 

Nagito has already decided on calling them both by their first names. They had known each for a long time so it was alright with him. Chiaki didn’t really call them by their first names much, mostly because she never said their names a lot to their faces.

She stared at him for a second before silently nodding. “If you’re sure Hinat- I mean Hajime.” 

She gave him a nervous laugh with a slight flush on her face and guided him to the game console they were playing on.

* * *

Kaede took a step into the convenience store. She noticed one of her classmates looking over at a high shelf. She debated to go and talk to him but she didn’t want to bother him. So she decided against it.

She passed her blue haired classmate into another aisle next to the one he was at. Again she debated talking to him. Maybe he was by himself too? Maybe. She was a little too scared to do it. 

She grabbed a few boxes of ramen. And some snacks for herself. Like soft drinks and candy. Hey if her parents weren’t home they couldn’t tell her no. 

She hurriedly put the stuff into her bag and walked over to the cash register. While walking to the cash register she tripped. She braced herself for impact, but it didn’t come. 

Then she noticed that someone caught her. Oh she thought. What a odd situation. Her stuff were still in her hands thankfully. 

“Uh- ah are you ok?” The boy who helped her was one of her classmates. The same one she debated to talk to a few times. He had dark blue hair and grey eyes. If she could remember his name was Shuichi. 

She quickly replied and tried standing back up. “Oh, I’m so sorry I just tripped. Yeah I think I’m fine.” He nodded. “It’s ok Akamatsu- uh do you remember me?” He fiddled with his hat nervously as she stood back up her stuff and bag in hand.   
  
“Of course I do Shuichi!” She quickly smiled at him and brushed herself off from her trip. He smiled back at her. “O-oh well that’s great. I didn’t think you’d remember someone like me. I don’t make much of an impact on people.” 

The way he spoke about himself remedied her of Nagito somewhat. An anxious Nagito maybe? Or just insecure. Well she just didn’t know what to say to assure him so she just winged it. “No no- uh I’d remember you. You’re really cool and and I’ve always wanted to talk with you but I didn’t wanna bother you.” 

It was completely a lie. She has wanted to talk with him. He seemed nice and like you could be his best friend. That’s what she thought at the time usually seeing him by himself. He always did look so lonely. He looked surprised by her words. “Really? But we’ve never really interacted before.. uhm I know this might be weird to ask but can we be friends?” He flushed with embarrassment.

She brightly smiled at him at the proposal. “Huh?- of course I would love too!” Maybe if they became close enough she could teach him how to play the piano or she could help him with his self esteem. That’s kinda wishful thinking. But she’ll take her chances. 

She almost wished she could hug him. But again she had to get back home soon. “Oh! I’m sorry I kept you for so long. Your probably buying stuff too right?” 

She nodded. “Yeah I am, I just bought a few snacks and ramen. But it’s ok! It was totally worth it talking to you!” He flushed slightly at her words. As if he was worth it talking to. And he was at least to her. She smiled at him again. “Well I should get going I’ll see you in school Shuichi-!” 

He smiled back at her as she walked forward to the cash register. She quickly paid for the stuff with her parents credit card and walked out of the store. She bounced slightly as she walked out of the store happily. 

She held on her blue beanie and quickly decided to run the rest of the way home. She ran as fast as her little legs could take her. The amount of serotonin that she got from running made her feel more energetic than the days before this. 

Maybe that meeting made her happier than she thought. 


	7. Minecraft and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede plays Minecraft with a few friends while the trio watches. Also in which Kaede is very confused by everyone’s humor.

Kaede plopped onto her desk. Preparing herself for a game of Minecraft. Chiaki plopped her head into the room. As the loading screen came up she squealed in delight. 

Her soft voice spoke. “You’re playing Minecraft? Can I watch please?”   
  


Kaede quickly nodded. Her character was just starting to load in. The character looked like her but in a cube form. 

Kaede quietly played by herself for a few hours. While Chiaki watched and gave her various advice for building on her server.   
  
She owned the server with a couple of other people. They others weren’t online so she was free to roam and do things she wouldn’t be able to do if they were there distracting her.

For the next hour Chiaki and Kaede had fun playing the game. She even like the gamer try to play herself a few times. 

It was all calm, fun and games until Nagito and Hajime came in.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
“You guys Nagito seems high is he high?” Kaede blurted out a question to which she debated. Is he? He was saying really weird things. They were watching her play a game of Minecraft when he started on his hope rant.

Hajime and Chiaki burst into laughter at her question. She was still utterly confused. “What? Why are you two laughing-“ 

They looked at each other for a full second. Chiaki mumbled in hilarity “He’s having a Hope orgasm.” Hajime gave her a weird look. Before bursting out into laughter. 

Kaede was still very confused. “Wait- what’s an orgasm?” “PFFt- I’m bye-“ Hajime imitated running as he floated out of the room. Nagito and Chiaki still laughing hard. 

“I’m so confused. What’s an Orgasm?” Thank god she wasn’t on the call right then.

They just stood there in laughter. she swore she saw a tear come out of Nagito’s eye. She was confused yet very very amused. 

“Guys- guys be quiet. Get Hajime back in here. I’m gonna actually play the game now.”

Chiaki gave an effort to stop her laughter while Nagito zoomed out of the room still laughing. He came back holding Hajime by the collar. 

“I’ve got him. We should be quiet now. Kaede you can uhm do your thing.” She nodded and clicked the call button on her pc.  
  


All she heard in the call was very loud. She could hear someone yelling in a British accent.  
  
Sara and Kokichi were yelling at each other in some other language. She thought that it could be Spanish or some other language. Then Davis yelling at Maki to kill Kokichi.   
  
Kokichi kept repeating over and over again. “me perdonas.” Sara yelled Spanish nonsense at Kokichi as he repeated it.   
  
She could barely make out what seemed to be Rantaro’s british. It was really hard for her to make out.

She raised her voice above them all. “I just have ONE question. Please what’s an orgasm?” 

She honestly wanted to know what it was. But maybe asking her friends was a bad idea on her part.

In the background Chiaki and Nagito giggled. Hajime covered his mouth in horror. The call went nuts. 

Sara stopped her yelling at Kokichi. “What the hell Kaede. Who told you about orgasms?” Kaede could picture Sara’s angry face, orange hair flipping around. 

Thinking of that made her laugh even harder. “I don’t know pfft I my cousin did? Ahahak-“ In the chat everyone and put surprised emojis. It honestly made it funnier to her. 

Rantaro quickly butted in yelling. “Can I talk to your cousin? I’ll seduce him to stop telling you these things with my British.”

They were all being ridiculous as usual. Always a distraction to her trying to build.

They all burst into laughter. In the background Nagito cackled into Chiaki’s hoodie. 

Kokichi tried to catch his breath. “Please rantaro- stop we know you are a top already.” 

“WHAT-“ Sara screeched. Maki stifled a laugh and muted herself.

Davis nearly choked with a cough. “Oh my god since when is he a top- wait you guys are like twelve we shouldn’t even be talking about this-“

He shouted atop his laughter then muted then unmuted himself a few times. 

At this point they stopped playing the game altogether. They just kept giggling. 

“oh oh- i guys we’re gonna lose the game-“ “sHIT-“

Tsumugi interrupted. “I don’t think you can lose Minecraft you guys.”

Kokichi fake gasped. “Sara you sweared!” Rantaro covered his ears. “Sara, you criminal. We are children!” 

Sara growled at them. “Guys guys- let’s just play the freakin game.” Kaede yelled into her mic.

She didn’t really care if it hurt their ears. They weren’t listening If they didn’t listen that meant they are just gonna feel ear pain. 

Maki muted Kokichi and Rantaro. “I’ll play the veggie tales theme song on bass again if you two don’t stop.”

Maki’s character glared at Kokichi’s. It was just as scary as her glare in real life. She gave a tiny glance to Rantaro’s character just straight up ignoring him. 

“Come on children. Let’s play the game.” Davis mocked them with some random grass block in his character’s hand for some reason. “HEY! We’re only like three to two years younger than you. I think.” 

She stifled a cackle. “L-let’s just play the game.” 

* * *

A few hours later they decided to play a game. They only won one game in BedWars. Apparently they were all that bad. 

Tsumugi eventually re joined them after she had to eat dinner. They all eventually just gave up on BedWars and tried survival in their server, that Kaede was on earlier. 

“Ok ok ok- so Kaede can you come over here right now.” Kokichi urged her over to his base. She didn’t know if she could trust him to not to prank her. 

“Kichi why, what the heck-“

“I have no alterer motive to this-“ He probably did knowing him. 

She had a few good items but she really didn’t wanna give them up. “No thanks I don’t wanna lose my stuff.” 

He sighed. “Aww dammit.” 

Davis continually teased them about their childish ways. “You guys are like literal young children. No boundaries or sense of right or wrong.” 

Tsumugi hit him. “Hey! We aren’t gonna be children for that long. Most of us are turning thirteen this year anyway.” 

Kokichi snickered. “Yeah! We’re gonna be as old as you. Old man Davis.”   
  
“Hey! I’m not old! How dare you- RESPECT YOUR ELDERS-“

Kaede laughed at his annoyed outburst. She heard a crashing sound from the other side of the map.

“NO MY HOUSE- GODAMMIT KOKICHI I WILL KILL YOU.” Maki’s scream surprised Kaede. The others could only whisper ooooh’s as Maki went over to try to kill Kokichi with the help of a creeper. 

Kokichi pretended as if nothing was happening. “Oh creeper-“ “Aww man!” 

“Really? You really had to do that Kaede“ He stifled a laugh.

His laughing gave Maki enough time to stab him with her diamond sword and for the creeper to blow up his base. 

Kokichi screeched. Sara muted him, then it was like nothing had happened in the first place. They continued to ignore Kokichi coming up to their bases. 

Kaede bursted into a fit of giggles. Tsumugi cackled. Maki happily yelled in triumph. 

Kokichi was unmuted. “I swear I’ll get you back Maki! If it’s the last thing I dooooooooooooo-“ 

Rantaro spoke in between a whisper and a yell. “Kokichi- Kokichi hold it go go-“ 

“oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo—“

“Ohmygod he’s still holding it.” Kaede hit Kokichi’s character. But he still let holding it.

“oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo“ 

Sara chimed in. “Some still say to this day he’s still holding it.” 

“Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.”

Kokichi gasped for air. The others burst into more sudden laughter. 

Chiaki quietly whispered. “This is the best game of Minecraft I’ve ever had the pleasure to watch.” She barely held in her laughter. 

Nagito and Hajime both had bright smiles on their faces. Possibly a little they bounded together as she played. Possibly. It was nice to see them happy. 

She quickly gave them a warm smile. Then focused her attention back to the game.   
  


* * *

Kaede yawned as she spun her chair around. “Didn’t know Minecraft was this stressful.”

She was trying to make a Starbucks building and a advanced elevator for her house. It was extremely hard for her to find supplies because Kokichi kept stealing them from her.

”You’re right but also wrong. It’s only stressful with Kokichi.” She quietly laughed at Maki’s words. 

“I mean it’s true though!” Sara laughed.

Kokichi’s character stood in the distance just staring at them. 

“I-“

“Is he holding TNT?” 

“Yeah. We should run.”

Kokichi ran circles around them holding the TNT. Maki tried to persuade them into killing him but they couldn’t do that or he would blow them all up. In the game obviously. 

They finally got him to leave them alone after Rantaro offered him cookies in game. 

Kaede and Kokichi noticed Tsumugi building something. “Hey- hey, hey Tsumugi Tsumugi what are you building?” 

“A shrine.” 

Kaede was a bit concerned. “a- A shrine for what?” 

Tsumugi smiled. “For my future husband and or spouse cause enby’s are hot too.”

”I-“ They all burst into laughter. “BAHAHAHA-“ “OHMYGOSH TSUMUGI-“ 

Kaede stifled a tiny giggle. Two people muted themselves to control their laughter. 

Hajime tried to hid his smirk watching them. Chiaki and Nagito almost fell into a fit of giggles. 

Kokichi stifled a wheeze. “THAT CAME OUT OF NOWHERE SHIROGANE MY GOSH-“ 

Tsumugi cackled. “It’s true though haha.” 

“It’s like 4AM now we should be sleeping.” Sara sighed as Kaede giggled.

“Yeah we need to sleep after this. Today was chaos. See you guys later.” Davis logged off and left the call. 

“Yeah see you guys soon!” Sara logged off. 

“Ha smell ya later losers. Or am I lying? Nishsishi~ cya!” Kokichi left the call and logged off. 

“Byee!” Tsumugi left the call.

”Cya guys soon!” Rantaro has logged off. 

Kaede chuckled and took a look at her screen one last time. “Mhmm bye!” She left the call and logged off. 

She fell on top of her bed in exhaustion. Today was fun but tiring. Hopefully her parents wouldn’t find out about this. They weren’t there to tell her not to stay up so she probably was safe. 

The trio of ghosts made their way downstairs as Kaede flopped onto her bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly knowing me I had to make a crack chapter some time. Also some of the ocs here were based off of characters in another fandom I’m in. If you guess right you get a cookie. Hope you enjoyed this I’m not good at writing comedy but I sure do know dark humor.
> 
> Warning on possible cringy jokes and randomness. 
> 
> Warning of crude humor and wheezing


	8. Dad’s Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto comes home and of course Nagito fucks it up.

When Makoto came home Kaede was still sleeping. Unknowing of the mayhem going on downstairs. Her father hadn’t noticed that she was still asleep, thinking she was in some other room since the lights were on in various rooms.

Oblivious of their situation Chiaki and Hajime were floating around the hallways. While Nagito was left to the last room in the hall.

He noticed that his daughter was no where to be found. The lights were on in some rooms. So he decided to check for her. He heard a noise from the hallways, he ignored it and ventured on to the last room in the hall.

He swore he could hear a mumbled conversation. It might have been his imagination getting the better of him. Someone else couldn’t be here right?

He brushed off his nerves and held his suitcase in front of him. He saw a blur of white as he walked into farther room to the hallway.

...

Nagito floated as fast as he could out of the room. He hadn’t counted on Kaede’s father to come home to early.

They thought they had at least 2 more months for him to get back with his wife in tow. But it was just him. His wife nowhere with him.

He concluded that she might be working still. It’s only been at least 9 weeks. He really hoped that he didn’t notice any of the guests that settled into his house while he was gone.

He could only watch the other man silently walking through the hallway. He couldn’t tell why he looked so, hm he was hesitant of sorts. He looked on guard. Like something bad was gonna happen. It was a odd sight to watch. Even for a ghost.

He kept himself as quiet as he could. If his luck kicked in this could go right or very wrong. He could accidentally show himself to the man. Or maybe he could drop something in the other room-

He was interrupted by a drip of water coming from the upstairs. The only ones upstairs was Hajime and Kaede. He watched helplessly as the man ran upstairs. 

It was only until after he realized his mistake. He saw him, and he ran up the stairs. The look he had was no lie. He had seen him. 

But he didn’t question it why? His memories were blurry, but had he meet Makoto before? That is his name right. 

He was still wrapping his head around being dead. He wasn’t sure why he died in the first place, but he did know that he probably deserved it. 

He could never remember events and details for the life of him. Well for the dead of him I guess. He heard faint speaking from an upstairs room.   
  
It sounded like Kaede was explaining the situation kinda? She was leaving o certain parts, like them being able to touch things and people sometimes. She also left out their blurry memories and deaths.

He knew death was a hard thing to talk about, but why was it such a thing that you knew was gonna happen sooner or later? When he was alive he knew that everything he did didn’t matter. He knew that sometime he and those he loved would die.

Yet he still kept on trying to live. Why? Why did he? He can remember, it frustrates him to no end. He had hope and for what reason?

When he did think of hope, he kept up the mask he had made for himself. Someone obsessed with the idea of living, the idea of living with hope. When inside he was someone who was scared to die, now he was back again but as a ghost? 

Really? Why him, they could have chosen anyone else to become a ghost but him? Why, it didn’t make sense to him. His head hurt every time he thought about it. 

By the time the speaking vanished. He felt calm, almost at peace. It felt nice in the dark quiet.   
  


He awoke to screaming. Five inches away from him was Makoto. Screaming like he didn’t get to last time. His form jumped out of the way. Makoto’s mouth agaped. 

His breathing was shallow. “I didn’t- realize- that- you- were- uh here.” 

He didn’t really feel like talking so he nodded. 

“Geez- you know it’s really scary when you sneak up on a person like that-“ He quickly realized when he gave him a look of disbelief. “oh- you weren’t sneaking up on- me- you were here the whole time oh..” 

He seemed to feel pretty bad about it. Miscommunication could do that to you. He lightly patted his back and silently disappeared from the room. 

That was enough human interaction for one day..


End file.
